


home

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, soft boyfriends seungsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “do you want to talk about it?” he asks slowly.seungmin exhales. the tension from his shoulder noticeably decreasing as he lets jisung’s fingers interlock with his own. he squeezes jisung’s hands, and gives him a tired smile. “i’ll be okay,” he whispers, lifting their hands and placing a gentle kiss on jisung’s hand.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hi this has been in my notes for about 4 months and i just think the world needs some soft domestic cuddly seungsung so i'm posting this drabble now hehe sorry if it's kind of cringey tho
> 
> enjoy!<3

it was a good day for jisung. he went to class, and he got lunch with minho and changbin, and he’s already halfway done on his paper that’s due next week. really, he thinks he’s doing quite okay with all these college shenanigans. as his fingers dance across the keyboards of his laptop, his stomach grumbles to remind him he still needs to eat dinner. checking his watch, it’s about ten more minutes before seungmin is supposed to come home.

home.

thinking of this shabby studio apartment as home makes him giggle a little. warmth flows from the center of his heart all throughout his body, and he thinks he’s really lucky. lucky to be able to have a roof over his head, pursue his education in a major he sort of likes, eat somewhat fulfilling meals, and also someone to come home to.

right now, said person is still not home. he still hasn’t replied to jisung’s text. jisung is not really worried, because he knows seungmin is a big boy already and he knows seungmin will always come back home to him. 

a couple of minutes later, jisung is startled by the slam of his front door closing. “babe?” he calls out. 

there’s no answer, just scuffles of someone trying to put the shoes in a neat order. intrigued, jisung puts away his laptop and goes over to the front door.

he sees seungmin trying to put away some shoes in the correct cabinet, ignoring his presence. jisung notices how seungmin is breathing hard, like he’s panting after a long run, or like he’s controlling his anger.

seungmin seems to be fuming, his hands shaking as he puts the shoes in the right order and in the right cabinet, and jisung can’t take the silence anymore. he strides towards his boyfriend, taking his hands away from the shoes he was holding and guiding him to the living room. 

once seungmin’s bag and jacket is taken off from his body, jisung sits down next to him and holds his hands gently. “do you want to talk about it?” he asks slowly. 

seungmin exhales. the tension from his shoulder noticeably decreasing as he lets jisung’s fingers interlock with his own. he squeezes jisung’s hands, and gives him a tired smile. “i’ll be okay,” he whispers, lifting their hands and placing a gentle kiss on jisung’s hand. 

“are you sure?” jisung’s voice is still laced with worry. “you were fuming, i swear i could see steam coming out of your ears.”

“can you still see them now?”

“babe! that’s not the point—“

seungmin cuts him off with a peck on the cheeks. “that was exactly the point,” he giggles at jisung’s bewildered expression. “i calmed down as soon as you held my hand.”

jisung pushes his boyfriend’s chest lightly. “where the hell have you been learning to talk like that?” 

“i learnt them from you, you know,” seungmin leans back at the sofa, looking at jisung so fondly jisung feels his face getting hot. “you’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

jisung squints. “hey, just because you know how to talk all smoothly now doesn’t mean i can just pretend you looked like you were about to kill someone not even ten minutes ago,” jisung squeezes his boyfriend’s hand. “you can tell me, you know?”

“i know, baby,” seungmin sighs and pulls jisung closer so he can put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “just had a really bad day. sorry if i scared you.”

“you’re fine,” jisung finger idly plays with seungmin’s hair. he loves it when his boyfriend gets all cuddly with him. “wanna talk about it?”

seungmin snuggles closer and makes home of jisung’s lithe body. “nah,” he says to jisungs shoulder. “just my professor rejecting my research topic again, even though i worked so hard for it and i was so sure it was going to be accepted this time.”

“i’m sorry,” jisung whispers to seungmin’s hair. “that sucks.”

“it does.”

“have you eaten, though?” jisung asks. “do you want takeout?”

seungmin nods into his shoulder, and jisung decides to order seungmin’s favourite food tonight to make him feel better. struggling to reach his phone with seungmin's arms wrapped tightly around him, jisung tries his hardest not to shrug the younger boy off. it's quite rare for seungmin to be this clingy, that was more of jisung's role in the relationship. jisung quickly ordes some _samgyeopsal_ for them to share, not minding to spend extra money so his boyfriend can feel better after a hearty meal. 

making sure he got the payment confirmation for his order, jisung puts down his phone and puts his attention to the big puppy in his arms. he can't see seungmin's face properly since it was squished against his chest, so he runs his hands through seungmins hair, combing it out of the younger boy's forehead and placing a quick kiss on the top of his head. as he lies his head on top of seungmin's head, jisung smiles as he felt seungmin hug him even tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!^___^


End file.
